peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourth Person
Summary Peppa takes Pedro to see the mini-dome and the egg, but they have both disappeared.A former acquaintance of Grandad Dog and Pedro makes a Re-Appearance.Meanwhile Penny starts to have seizures, just like Danny and Suzy. Transcript (The scene opens up to Peppa, who is taking Pedro to see the Mini-Dome) Peppa: This Way, Pedro. Pedro: Coming! (They arrive at the sight, but the Mini-Dome and Egg Are Both Gone) Peppa: It was Here Just The Other Day! Pedro: Oh.I gotta go help Mrs. Zebra with something! See Ya Later! *leaves* (Pedro arrives and sees Mr. Leapord on the Ground, both shot and Injured) Mrs. Zebra: His neighbor, Piler Pronghorn, is the One Who Fired The Shot) (Piler comes out of his House) Piler: I didn't mean to shoot Mr. Leapord, I was trying to get this Freak Out Of My House! Pedro: Freak In His House? (Mrs. Zebra and Pedro go into his house and find a Highly Drunk Man named Weller Weasel) Mrs. Zebra: What happened to you? Weller: I...I...I took raptur...e....I...goy...its from the....grampy....rabbits....... Pedro: I didn't think Grampy Rabbit Did Things LIKE That! Mrs. Zebra: Me neither! We Better Go To The Church! (They arrive at the church) Mrs. Zebra: Now Let's See What Grampy Rabbit was hiding! (They start looking in one of the coffins and find Drug-Making Equipment) Mrs. Zebra and Pedro: *gasps* (The scene then switches to The Diner,Where Penny has taken over it) Penny: Grandad Dog? Grandad Dog: Yes? Penny: Can You Put My Name On The Diner's Deed? Grandad Dog: I'll Think About It. (Edmond walks into the Diner) Edmond: Hello Penny. Penny: (nervously) Hello Edmond What Are You-*Falls over and starts saying Weird Stuff* The Green Stars Are Falling In Lines! The Green Stars Are Falling In Lines! Edmond: I better Get Her Home! *Edmond picks up Penny and Takes Her Home* (The scene then switches to Danny's House) Danny: Did Something Happen To Her?!?!? Edmond: Yes, She Either Had A Mental Breakdown Or a Seizure. Penny: Yes. Danny: Me and Suzy Had Those Too! Right Suzy? Suzy: Yep. *sees Penny's Butterfly sticker* Look! *points to it* I wonder if she's the "Monarch Who Will Be Crowned"? Penny: I am so confused right now. Danny: Yesterday Me and Peppa went to the Mini-Dome and then all of a Sudden This Alternate Version Of Me Came Out Of Nowhere and started saying that. Penny: *gasps* I Hope I'm Not. Suzy: Maybe We should Use The "Yagi" You know, The One That Mrs. Cat has.The Antennae Thing Mrs. Cat has. (The scene then switches to Mr. Fox's Shop) Peppa: Mrs. Cat, Can I borrow The "Yagi"? Mrs. Cat: Sorry Peppa, The "Yagi" Stopped working after Danny and Suzy touched the Dome together. Peppa: (sadly) Oh. (The scene then switches to Grandad Dog, who hears a Knock at the door) Grandad Dog: Oh, hello Amanda. Amanda: Hello Grandad Dog. Grandad Dog: How'd You Get Here? Amanda: I was here to pay you a Visit the Day The Dome came down.I was on the Pigville Island out there. Grandad Dog: Oh. Amanda: So.Are Mr. Rabbit and Grampy Rabbit still paying off. Grandad Dog: They're Gone Now.Both of them are. Amanda: Oh.Grandad Dog, You must do something for me. Grandad Dog: And What Is That? Amanda: Have ALL The Guns In Town Collected. Grandad Dog: All Right. (The scene then switches to Grandad Dog at the Police Station) Grandad Dog: Mrs. Zebra, I think we need to get everyone to hand in their guns. Mrs. Zebra and Pedro: Why? Grandad Dog: It'll Keep Everyone safe. Mrs. Zebra: I guess Your Right.We don't need another Gunfight after what happened yesterday.I'll go start collecting them Pedro: I'll Help as Well! (The scene then shows Mrs. Zebra collecting everyone's Guns) (Grandad Dog is colletcing Greg Goat's Guns.) Greg Goat: Uh.....Grandad Dog? Grandad Dog: Yes? Greg Goat: You see..This Guy named Piler Pronghorn said that if you want his guns,You'll Have To Kill Him. Grandad Dog: Really? Greg Goat: Yes. (The scene then switches to Grandad Dog and Pedro, who have arrived at Piler's House) Pedro: I'll Wait Out Here With This! *holds up a Dart Gun* Grandad Dog: Uh, Alright.*He walks into the house* Piler? Piler? Piler, LIsten To Me, You don't- (Grandad Dog finds Piler in his room, holding a Grenade) Grandad Dog: What Are You Doing With That Thing?! Piler: I..*starts crying* can-n't live...No More.....The D-Dome,,Killed My...Family... Grandad Dog: You're Gonna End It All Now!?!?! Just Cause That Happened? Piler: Y-Yes...I always told My WIfe...I''d catch a Grenade For Ya..I'd Jump Infront of A Train For Ya...I'd Do Anthing For Ya...I'd go through all of this pain...Take A Bullet Straight To My Brain........Yes I'd Die For Ya-'' Grandad Dog: Alright! Alright! I get the Point! But You do'nt need to end it all just cause ONE Thing happened *sees his wife's pictures* And I know How You Feel, I Lost My Wife BEFORE The Dome came down, about a Year or so ago...But Do I Look Depressed and Upset? No! I don't! Because even though I miss her...I wouldn't do such a Thing Like This! I wouldn't kill myself with a GRENADE! So Give Me That! *He grabs the Grenade and puts the Pin Back In It and then grabs Piler and his weapons and drags him out of the house* Grandad Dog: I know Pedro You were aiming for him with that Dart Gun! Pedro: I didn't know what kind of Stunt He Might Pull! (The scene then switches to The Diner, where Grandad Dog and Pedro have arrived with Piler's Guns) (Amanda Alligator has arrived) Amanda: I want to Congradulate You On Your Success Grandad Dog! Grandad Dog: Well Thank You, Amanda. Amanda: And I know Pedro. Pedro: I Know. Grandad Dog: But Pedro, You Realize That Now,She Here *points to Amanda* People Gonna Start Knowing We Told Them Lies! Pedro: I don't Think That's Gonna Happen. Grandad Dog: (Angrily) Yes It WILL! People around here always suspect things! Pedro: No They Don't! Grandad Dog: YES.THEY.DO! Pedro: You Just- Amanda: ALright! Just CALM Down The Both Of YOU! (Grandad Dog and Pedro look ashamed of themselves) Amanda: *smiles evilly* You Two Are Working For ME Now! Pedro: *Angrily* Where Do YOU Get Off Telling ME What To Do! I am Threw With All Of The Stuff You Put Me- Amanda: *Angrily* If You DON'T Keep Quiet! Then I'll Tell Peppa The TRUTH About Yemen Yak! And In Fact I'll Tell The Entire Town more Secrets They DON'T Know About YOU! And That Is If You DON"T Comply! Pedro: *gulps nervously* O-Okay. Grandad Dog: Hey, Amanda, If You Don't Mind...Can You AT LEAST Tell me the SECRETS? Amanda: You Want Me To Tell The Town Secrets About You? *smiles evilly* Grandad Dog: Uhhhhh...No.Please I'm Begging You Don't! I don't Wanna Lose My Garage! And Roleship As Leader! Please Don't! Amanda: *laughs evilly* I Won't Then! That IS If You Work With Me! Then I WON"T Expose Your Secrets To The Town! As Long As BOTH OF YOU Follow My Orders! Grandad Dog and Pedro: *gulp nervously and nod their heads* Amanda: And Also I"M The One Who Requested The Guns Be Gathered! Pedro: *gasps* (The scene then switches to Edmond at home) Edmond: I wonder what the Shelter's Doing Open?! (Edmond looks in and sees Grandad Dog organizing all the Guns and Grenades he Collected Earlier) Grandad Dog: Alrigt,That There.And Oh That One There! Edmond: (Starts looking nervous and says nothing) (The scene then switches to Danny and Suzy who discover that the Mini-Dome is Gone) Danny: Where Could It Be?! Suzy: Who Knows?! Thomas The Lizard: *Meep Meep* (All Three Of them start walking back to get Penny) Penny: It's Gone?!?! Danny: Yeah, We Went There,And It Just "Vanished" Like Penn and Teller! Penny: Well, Let's See If We Can Find It! (All Three of Them Start Looking when all of a Sudden Thomas takes off and starts making noises at a Barn) Thomas: *Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep!* Danny: Huh? (He, Suzy,and Penny walk toward the Barn and discover the Mini-Dome Inside It) Suzy: How'd It Get Here!? Penny: *shurgs* Earlier I thought I saw Danny sleepwalking and carrying it! Danny: *gasps* But-WAIT A MINUTE! It Musta Been The ALTERNATE Me! The Alternate Me carried It Here! Suzy: It Must Have! Let's Try Touching It Again! And Penny, This Time You Touch It With Us! Penny: Alright! Danny: Here Goes Nothing! (All Three of Them touch it and then the Egg in the Middle of it starts lighting up, revealing A Fourth Handprint meaning it needs a Fourth Hand) Danny,Suzy,and Penny: *gasp* (Episode Ends) Characters Pedro Pony Peppa Mrs. Zebra Penny Dog Edmond Elephant Danny Dog Mummy Cat Grandad Dog Suzy Sheep Granny Pig Amanda Alligator Piler Pronghorn Weller Weasel Greg Goat Mr. Leapord Unnamed Townsperson Horse Unnamed Townsperson Goat Unnamed Townsperson Jackrabbt Unnamed Townsperson Cat Unnamed Townsperson Cheetah Unnamed Townsperson Dog Thomas The Lizard Mr. Opossom Mr. Rabbit (seen in A Video) Pilar's Wife (seen in Picture) Pilar's Son (seen in Picture) Yemen Yak (mentioned) Trivia *References: #Pilar starts singing ''I'd Catch A Grenade For Ya when trying to Explain to Grandad Dog how much he misses his wife. #Danny says The Mini-Dome Vanished Like Penn and Teller #Thomas The Lizard's Sound's sound like The Roadrunner off Looney Tunes *Appearntly Amanda Alligator Used To Have Connections with both Pedro and Grandad Dog.And may have been the Real cause of Yemen Yak leaving. *Amanda Alligator also seems to be so mean and cruel that even Grandad Dog is scared of her. *Mrs. Cat reappears but Mr. Fox doesn't.Although his shop appears. *Mr. Potato is not seen at all.Nor does he have a TV Cameo. *Daddy Pig,Mummy Pig,and George all don't appear in this Episode. *This is The Fourth Appearance of Thomas The Lizard. *This is The Second Appearance of Greg Goat. *This is The First Appearance Of Amanda Alligator. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Under the Peppa episodes